When You Say You Love Me
by do i need a pen name
Summary: Songfic to When You Say You Love Me by Josh Groban. How Lily and James go from hate to love. rated T for minor language.ONESHOT COMPLETE


**a/n-just a short fic i thought of while listening to this song on the way home from my cousin's wedding.**

**disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, or the song _When You Say You Love Me._**

**When You Say You Love Me**

"Hey Lily!" James called from midair, where he was floating on his broomstick. It was fifth year, and Gryffindor had just won the Quidditch Cup.

"What Potter?" Lily called back, aggravated, from her place in the stands where she was sitting with her friends.

"Will you go out with me?" James said, ruffling his windswept hair so that it was even messier than before.

"_NO!_" Was the last thing James heard as he saw Lily whip out her wand, before everything went black.

Like the sound of silence calling

I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling

Lost in a dream

"Padfoot." James said, staring at his best friend one night during sixth year, in the common room.

"Prongs." Sirius replied.

"This is the night." James said seriously as Sirius groaned into his hands, knowing what James was going to say next.

"This is the night." James said again. "The night Lily is finally going to say yes to me."

"Can't you just drop it already?" Sirius asked pleadingly.

"Nope." James said, standing up as he spotted Lily stepping into the common room. "Wish me luck, mate."

"You're gonna need a lot more than luck." Sirius muttered to no one in particular.

"NO! I will NOT go out with you James Potter!"

"That sounded like it went well." Sirius told James once he had sat back down on the couch again.

"She called me James." James said dazedly.

"Is that all you got out of that…conversation? Cuz if it is then you really have lost it." Sirius informed his friend.

Like the echoes of our souls are meeting

You say those words, my hearts stops beating

I wonder what it means

"I swear, Lily, I really am the Head Boy!" James said quickly. "I promise I didn't steal the badge from Remus. It's mine. I got it over the summer with my book list. See it has my name on it. It really is mine. You can tru—"

"Stop!" Lily said suddenly. "I wasn't going to say I didn't believe you."

"You weren't?" James asked disbelievingly.

"Nope." Lily said.

"Then what were you gonna say?" James asked somewhat suspiciously.

"I think we should be friends." Lily said with a straight face.

"F-Friends?" James stuttered. "As in you and me? Lily Evans and James Potter? You want _us_ to be friends."

"It's in the best interest of our positions." Lily stated, the corners of her mouth starting to curve into a smile. "So, what do you say?"

James could only nod.

What could it be that comes over me

At times I can't move

At times I can hardly breathe

Lily and James were patrolling the corridors one night in a comfortable silence. So far, they hadn't caught anyone out of bed, but they were both just waiting for Sirius to pop up out of nowhere.

"I'm really glad we're friends now." Lily said suddenly, stopping and turning to face James.

"Me too." James said, stopping as well.

"It's nice," Lily went on, "Not always yelling at you for doing stupid stuff."

"It's nice not having to be yelled at." James replied, a grin creeping onto his face.

"Stop it." Lily said, glaring at the way he was smiling. "I'm serious."

"Actually, that's me." Sirius said, popping up out of nowhere, as expected.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Lily asked, redirecting her glare in his direction.

"Aww, Lily." Sirius said sweetly. "I didn't know you cared."

"I don't." Lily snapped. "You're out of bounds, Black. Detention."

Sirius wrinkled his nose. "That's mean, Flower."

"_My name is Lily_." Lily said, her glare intensifying.

"Just get back to bed, Padfoot." James said quickly as he tried to get in between Sirius and Lily.

Sirius rolled his eyes at this, but obediently turned around and walked back in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

"I really am serious, though." Lily continued a little while later, once the sound of Sirius's footsteps had died away. "I love having you as a friend."

When you say you love me

The world goes still, so still inside and

When you say you love me

For a moment, there's no one else alive

"So, James." Lily began.

"Yes, Lily?" James replied.

"Stop interrupting me!" Lily said.

James was silent for a moment. "So, are you gonna finish?"

"Fine. I think…" Lily hesitated here. "I think that…"

"That what?" James prompted. Lily glared at him. "Right, sorry. No interrupting. Got it."

"Good." Lily said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, she looked directly at James. "Ithinkweshouldgooutsometime."

James just looked at her for a moment. Then, his jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" He asked in a disbelieving voice.

"That's me." Sirius said from the armchair he was sitting on, which was next to the couch Lily and James were on. "And _how_ did you understand that?"

Lily and James both ignored him.

"Yeah, I am." Lily said, giving James a small smile.

"YES!" James exclaimed, pumping his fist in victory.

"I'll take it that means he still wants to go out with you." Remus said from his seat across from Sirius, on the other side of the couch.

You're the one I've always thought of

I don't know how but I feel sheltered in your love

You're where I belong

"James, you've had that thing in your pocket for ages." Sirius told his friend. "You've been saying you'll give it to her for ages. Just do it tonight. She won't say no. _She's_ the one who asked _you_ out on your first date, and that was back when we were still at Hogwarts."

"But what if you're wrong." James said, eyes wide with fear. "What if she does say no? What am I going to do then?"

"Knowing you, you're probably gonna die." Sirius said honestly, rolling his eyes. "But that's beside the point. Lily won't say no to you. Just give it to her, and ask her the bloody question!"

"Fine." James said hesitantly.

"And if you don't do it tonight, I'm gonna hide your broom until you do ask her." Sirius added.

"You can't do that!" James argued.

"If you don't want me to do it, then you have to ask her. Tonight."

Later that night, James stood hand in hand with Lily as they admired the view of the stars from the park down the street from the flat James shared with Sirius.

Taking a deep breath, James let go of Lily's hand and pulled a velvet box out of his pants pocket. He got down on one knee and held it out to Lily, whose eyes went wide with shock.

"Lily, will you marry me?"

Lily was silent for a moment, then she smiled. "Yes."

A huge grin lit up James' face as he slid the ring onto Lily's finger and stood up. At that moment, being with Lily, he felt like he could do anything.

And when you're with me if I close my eyes

There are times I swear I feel like I can fly

For a moment in time

"This is it." James said, as he paced back and forth across the room. "The big day. What if she decides she doesn't want to go through with it?"

"The world is going to explode and we're all going to die." Remus promptly replied from behind the book he was reading. "And stop pacing already. You're gonna wear a hole in that floor."

"Don't stop pacing!" Sirius cried. "I wanna see you wear a hole in the floor, Prongsie!"

"Hey, I think it's time to get out there." Peter said, glancing down at his watch.

James immediately stopped his pacing, and turned to face his three friends with a chalk-white face.

"I don't think you should have told him that." Sirius commented as he observed James' now shaking form.

Remus looked over the top of his book. "You know Sirius, you're always surprising me with the randomly smart things you say." He glanced at his watch as well now. "Come on, James. Time to go. If you aren't on time Lily will kill you."

"Or she'll decide she doesn't want to go through with it, because she wants a husband who's on time for things." Sirius added.

Remus turned to Sirius as James sprinted out of the room. "What is it with you and being smart today? McGonagall would be so proud right now."

A few minutes later, all three men were standing in a line beside James, at the altar. Just as James was starting to get nervous again, the doors opened, and Lily appeared. James froze as he watched her approach, and couldn't take his eyes off her during the entire ceremony. He finally unfroze when it came time for the part where he actually had to participate.

"I do." James said, then listened as Lily recited her vows.

As Lily said 'I do' all time froze for James. He wanted to stay in this moment forever; the moment he and Lily said the two words that would keep them together for all time.

Somewhere between

The heavens and earth

I'm frozen in time

Oh when you say those words

"James." Lily said one day after James had come home late from work, again. "We need to talk."

James winced. "Is this about me being late for the third time this week? Because you know it's not my fault. There's a war going on, and I'm an auror. So you know they're gonna ne—"

"James!" Lily said. "Just stop talking right now. That has nothing to do with what I want to talk to you about."

"It doesn't?" James said, confused. "Then what do you want to talk about?"

"No interrupting!" Lily snapped.

"Sorry." James said sheepishly. Then, "Wait. What am I apologizing for? I didn't interrupt."

"Yes you did." Lily said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

When he saw this, James looked worried. "Lily, what's wrong? Come on, Lily, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry I said I wasn't sorry. Lily, you don't have to cry."

"You—I—" Lily began sobbing into her hands.

James dropped the bag he was still holding onto the ground, and wrapped his arms around his wife. Lily now started crying into James's shoulder.

"Shh, Lily. You'll be O.K." James said, trying to comfort her. "Why don't we talk about whatever it was you wanted to talk about."

Lily immediately stopped crying and looked up into James's face.

"James, tell me you love me." Lily commanded.

"That's what you wanted to talk about?" James asked confusedly.

"Just tell me." Lily insisted.

"I love you, Lily." James told her sincerely.

Lily smiled contentedly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Guess what James?"

"What?"

"We're going to have a baby." Lily said.

James just looked at her. After a moment he opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it right away. Cautiously he looked around the room.

"Is anyone else here?" James asked suspiciously.

"…No." Lily said slowly.

"Are you _serious_?!" James said excitedly. "We're really gonna have a baby?"

Lily smiled at her husband's excitement. "I'm quite serious. I checked it out at work today."

"We're gonna have a baby!" James exclaimed. "Lily, I love you."

"I love you, too, James." Lily replied.

When you say you love me

The world goes so still inside and

When you say you love me

For a moment, there's no one else alive

"He's so tiny." Was the first thing James said when he held his newborn son.

"He's a baby, James." Lily pointed out from her position on the hospital bed. "Babies are supposed to be tiny."

"But he's perfect." James continued on as if he hadn't heard Lily.

"What should we call him?" Lily asked.

"Harry." James answered promptly. "Look at that head."

Lily smiled. "He does have your hair."

"And your eyes." James said as Harry opened his eyes and looked at his father.

"Let me see." Lily demanded, beckoning her husband over.

James walked over to the bed and reluctantly handed Harry over to Lily.

"He _is_ perfect." Lily agreed. She looked at her son. "You're going to be a good boy for Mommy and Daddy, aren't you, Harry?"

Baby Harry just smiled sleepily.

And this journey that we're on

How far we've come and I

Celebrate every moment

"He's going to say daddy first." James insisted.

"Why would he do that?" Lily asked skeptically. "I spend more time with him. He's going to say mommy first."

"I bet you're both wrong." Sirius cut in. "He's going to say Padfoot first."

Lily and James both jumped in surprise.

"When did you get here?" James asked his friend.

"Oh, I've been here for ages." Sirius replied nonchalantly. "You two have just been too busy fighting about Harry's first words to notice me."

"Oh." Lily said. Then, "Wait, _why_ are you here? You were just here this morning, visiting Harry. You can't possibly want to see him again, already."

"Well, I do." Sirius said defensively. "But Dumbledore sent me. He wants me to bring James, so that he can talk to the two of us."

James glanced at Lily, who was holding Harry in her lap. "Alright. I'm coming." He bent over and kissed Lily on the cheek, and the top of Harry's head.

"Bye James." Lily called as the two men started to head outside to disapparate. "I love you."

"Love you, too." James called back. "Bye Harry. Daddy loves you."

"Wuv oo Dadda." Harry said just as James was about to walk out of the front door.

James stopped dead, his hand on the doorknob. He turned back to face his wife and son, a huge smile on his face.

"Good job, Harry." Lily said, positively beaming at her son.

With a glance over his shoulder at Sirius, James sprinted back to Harry. Lily held him out to James, who held Harry in a tight embrace.

"I love you Harry." James said again.

Harry giggled. "Bye Dadda."

"Bye, Harry." James said as he headed back outside, after giving Harry back to Lily. He hesitated for a moment at the door. "Oh, and Lily?"

"Yes?" Lily said, still smiling at her son.

"I won!" James said happily.

When you say you love me

That's all you have to say

I'll always feel this way

When you say you love me

The world goes so still inside and

When you say you love me

For a moment, there's no one else alive

Lily sighed as she heard the sound of laughing children on the street outside. She glanced at James, who was attempting to feed Harry, who seemed to want to throw the food instead of eating it.

"I wish we could take Harry trick-or-treating." Lily said wistfully. "He would look so cute, all dressed up for Halloween…"

"Lily." James said sternly. "You know we can't."

"I know." Lily said quickly. "It would just be so nice. You know, if we had normal lives; away from the magical world."

"But if we didn't have magic, then we never would have met each other." James pointed out. "And we wouldn't have Harry."

Lily sighed, then quickly tried not to laugh as Harry succeeded in throwing his food onto James's shirt.

"Harry." James said sternly. "The food goes in your mouth, not on Daddy's clothes."

Harry just giggled.

Suddenly, there was a loud _bang_ sound from near the front door. Both Lily and James looked up in alarm. When there wasn't anymore noise, James stood up hesitantly.

"I'll go see what that was." James said as he headed out of the kitchen.

Lily nodded, standing up then, as well. "I'll be upstairs." She turned to Harry. "_Someone_ needs a bath."

James walked slowly towards the front of the house, while Lily started to take Harry out of his high-chair. She was about to follow James out of the kitchen, when he came running back towards her. There were flashes of green and red light behind him

"Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run!" James shouted frantically, pushing Lily towards the stairs.

"No! James, I can't. Let me stay with you." Lily pleaded.

"Lily, you have to get Harry out of here." James said, turning sharply as footsteps walked slowly towards them.

"James, wait!" Lily said, grabbing her husband's arm.

"What?" James asked, spinning around again.

Lily pressed her lips to his in a hurried kiss. "I love you, James."

"I know, Lily." James said. "Now get out of here! You need to keep Harry safe!"

He pushed her towards the stairs again, and turned to wait for Voldemort to appear.

James said silently, as he stood up straighter; ready to face Lord Voldemort.

When you say you love me

Do you know how I love you


End file.
